Universe & U
by inuendo-outuendo
Summary: ONE-SHOT. AU. Doctor Who/Grey's Anatomy. Doctor!Callie, Companion!Arizona. Arizona Robbins misses her Doctor, but her Doctor comes back to take her across the Universe. Prompted by Universe & U - Sara Ramirez & Jessica Capshaw. Summary sucks, but it's a cute little fluffy song-fic.


Stepping out into the cold London air, Arizona hugged her chest, snuggling into the black trench coat she adored so much. It had been a present from someone truly special, someone so extraordinary that most human words couldn't explain. Most people on planet earth wouldn't know a thing about her, though she saved their lives over and over again. An unspoken hero who had come into Arizona's life a year ago, literally sweeping her off her feet, whisking her to all parts of the universe. To stars, planets and whole solar systems full of different cultures. But that wasn't what was important to Arizona, even though most of these experiences took her breath away. No, only one person could do that. The Doctor. Her Doctor.

Looking up into the clear night, Arizona stared desperately to see the familiar blue box shooting through the stars, a box she hadn't seen in months. Looking down at her watch, Arizona saw the clock hands strike 11:34pm. The Doctor had told her to meet her here at exactly 11:35pm on July the 14th 2012, something Arizona couldn't forget during the horrible circumstances The Doctor was in last time they were together. She had used what little power she had left to send Arizona back home, to save her. Swallowing, Arizona looking back up into the sky after seeing the clock finally strike 11:35pm. What if The Doctor hadn't been able to stop what ever had been troubling her, what if…Shaking her head, Arizona fought back tears. 'No. She wouldn't leave me just like that…'

_'A fire burns, Water comes_

_You cool me down,_

_When I'm cold inside, You are warm and bright_

_You know you are so good for me, yeah'_

Opening her eyes, Arizona caught the glimpse of light shooting through the atmosphere, something most people would but down to a shooting star, but Arizona knew better. It was The Doctor, her Doctor, coming to take her away with her to all parts of the universe like they used to. Feeling tears roll down her cheeks as the blue police box because visible, swirling around, finding the change in atmosphere a little troublesome before it landed with a thud on the neglected rose bush at the back of Arizona's small backyard. It took only seconds for Arizona to run towards the box, standing clear as doors cracked open, smoke filling the air. Swallowing, Arizona shakily placed her hands onto the door, pushing slightly to look inside. But what she was met with was a pair of intense brown eyes, ones she had missed for so long.

_'With your child's eyes, You are more than you seem_

_You see into space,_

_I see in your face, the places you've been_

_The things you have learned, They sit with you so beautifully'_

"D-Doctor…" Arizona whispered, her bottom lip quivering slightly as she fought back tears of happiness. For months, Arizona had been worried, sending out silent prayers to the night for her Doctor to come back to her. "I-I didn't think you would come back for me". Stepping out of the TARDIS, The Doctor looked across at Arizona, the beautiful blonde who had quickly found a way into both her hearts, something she swore she would never do, due to what she was. Arizona would grow old and die of old age, that was unavoidable, even with all the strength she and her TARDIS possessed. But The Doctor wouldn't age so quickly and she didn't want the heartache of seeing Arizona slip away from her. Even so, The Doctor couldn't help but let her hearts open up to Arizona through their many adventures together.

_'You know there's no need to hide away,_

_You know I tell the truth, We are just the same_

_I can feel everything you do, Hear everything you say,_

_Even when you're miles away,_

_Cause I am me, the universe and you'_

Giving Arizona her signature smirk, she brushed the dust off her suit pants, her eyes looking back to Arizona. "I made a promise to you did I not? I told you I would come back for you…". Visibly swallowing, Arizona felt her defenses fall as she ran closed the gap between them, her arms pulling tightly on the back of The Doctor's shirt, keeping her impossibly close. She still smelt like Arizona remembered. Squeezing her eyes shut, she felt tears run down her cheeks, falling onto The Doctor's bare shoulders. Feeling the cold drops hitting her skin, The Doctor pulled away, brushing Arizona's hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ears. "Don't cry Robbins, it doesn't suit you" Getting a chuckle in return, The Doctor took hold of hand as she took a step back through the open doors, revealing a fluorescent blue hue in the darkness of the London night, caressing Arizona's face to make her brilliant blue eyes look even more extraordinary.

"Care to join me Robbins?" The Doctor whispered, her fingers intertwining with Arizona's as she gave a soft tug, pulling her towards her. It wasn't like Arizona needed any encouragement as she nodded and followed The Doctor into her police box before the doors shut behind them, sealing them together in the wonder of the TARDIS, something that Arizona still couldn't quite understand. Following The Doctor towards the centre platform, Arizona ran her fingers over the ledge, taking in all the sights that she had tried so hard not to forget these past months alone. Feeling coldness in her hand, Arizona looked back to see her hand empty and The Doctor fiddling with the different levers and buttons around the control panel, causing the lights to flicker before Arizona felt the all too familiar tremble beneath her feet.

Walking over towards The Doctor, Arizona saw brown eyes stare into hers as the brunette gave her a soft smile. "I have something special to show you Robbins…I've been searching around time and space to find it for you…" Tilting her head, Arizona knitted her brows together. "What is it?" Feeling a warm hand in hers once more, Arizona slipped their fingers together as The Doctor gave her a chuckle, one that reverberated from deep in her chest. "You always were the impatient sort…" The Doctor's voice was soft and husky, causing shivers to slide up and down Arizona's spine, suddenly remembering the many nights she had spent in The Doctor's arms, withering underneath her as waves of passion ran through her body. Feeling a soft nudge at her side, Arizona snapped out of her thoughts as she looked towards The Doctor. "Well go have a look then…" The Doctor stated, nodding her head towards the door.

Giving The Doctor a questioning look, Arizona slowly made her way towards the doors before she softly pulled them open, revealing the most breathtaking site she had ever seen.

_'Just like stars burning bright, Making holes in the night_

_We are building bridges'_

Billions of tiny specks of space dust shone like diamonds against the surrounding stars light, giving them colours of every hue imaginable. They were in the middle of a belt of broken up crystal stones, floating effortlessly through the sky as they followed the pattern of orbit. "It's called Arizuma, something that means silver-bearing…Pretty much when some forms of stars shatter and get caught up in a planets orbital system creating the silver crystal like dust you see here…" The Doctor whispered, as she approached Arizona, tucking her hands into her pockets as she stood next to the blonde, looking out into the beautiful landscape. Chewing on the inside of her lip, The Doctor looked to Arizona, smiling when she saw the blondes jaw dropped, her eyes shining so beautifully against the universal background. "Arizuma is another meaning of Arizona…It has taken me some time to find this event as they don't occur very often…"

Hearing this, Arizona snapped her gaze to The Doctor, feeling her cheeks well up with heat, an obvious blush forming on her cheeks. The Doctor had done all this for her. That alone was more beautiful than any natural event like this. "Y-You went through all this trouble for me?" Arizona whispered, getting a small nod in return as The Doctor turned to face her, reaching out to touch Arizona's cheeks, receiving a dimpled smile as she looked into the brown eyes that told so many stories. Ones that Arizona desperately wanted to know but knew she wouldn't understand. The Doctor looked into Arizona's eyes, seeing so much more than any human would be able to see. It was Arizona's prayers that had helped her survive and she knew in that instant she couldn't let this woman out of her grasp again. They shared a bond that no matter how far away the blonde may be, The Doctor would always be able to find her again. That kind of bond didn't happen twice in a Time-Lords life. Just the once, and even though it would pain her to have to let Arizona go eventually, she needed to be with her. They were the same and they shared the same pains and joys as each other.

_'You know there's no need to hide away, You know I tell the truth_

_We are just the same_

_I can feel everything you do, Hear everything you say_

_Even when you're miles away,_

_Cause I am me, the universe and you'_

Brushing a thumb over Arizona's cheek, she gave her a serious look, her hearts beating rapidly in her chest. "I've missed you…And I need you with me…To be with me always…" Swallowing, The Doctor felt her throat tighten as she fought back feelings of her own. "You belong with me, together…Where ever you want to go…" She was cut short as a pair of warm, soft lips leaned up and captured her own in the kiss she had been craving the time they had been apart. It was like a missing piece coming back together after decades of not knowing it was gone at all. Not until she met Arizona. Closing her eyes, she took a step closer, pulling Arizona closer as she deepened the kiss, allowing a warm tongue to slip through her lips. Arizona let her hands land on The Doctor's hips, her fingers digging softly into the tanned flesh as she kept her balance on the edge of the TARDIS doors, not wanting to fall and ruin this moment. At the feeling of her chest constricting due to lack of oxygen, Arizona pulled back, her chest rising and falling with a soft pant as she looked into The Doctor's eyes. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else…You are a part of me that I need to hold close to my heart, you know that…"

Leaning up once more, Arizona felt a soft hand on her shoulder, holding her back from giving her love another kiss. Parting her lips to say something, she stopped when she saw the serious look The Doctor was giving her. That look usually meant there was trouble ahead. Swallowing, Arizona fell back onto her heels as she felt the hand on her shoulder fall to her chest, The Doctor's hand over her heart. "You understand what you are agreeing to now don't you Arizona?" Knitting her brows together in confusion, Arizona waited for the brunette to continue. "…If you stay with me, you have to leave your other life behind…Once you agree to this I won't be able to let you go as easily as I have been doing to keep you safe…It will be hard for me to let you go back home, without me…" Reaching up, she brushed a stray bunch of curls that had escaped their position behind Arizona's right ear. "…And there will be times when I will have to protect you…Hide you to keep you safe from entities that may be after me, but know that I will always be there, watching over you and keeping you safe."

_'When you're on your own, I'll send you a sign_

_Just so you know,_

_I am me, the universe and you'_

Arizona felt her heart constricting in her chest. Her life back on earth was something she had tried to run from when she first met The Doctor. Arizona had a horrible past, something that she had been hiding from for so long for a chance to escape. The Doctor hadn't asked questions why she had been curled up, freezing in the park the night she had come into her life, and Arizona knew that was her chance to leave everything behind. There was no one back home to miss her, to even know she was gone…And now there was this amazing person giving her heart to her and offering her a chance at happiness…It was more than Arizona could take. Slowly sitting down, she let her feet dangle outside the TARDIS, her eyes watching the billions of crystals float past them before she felt a warm body next to hers, a protective hand resting on her knee. Looking over to The Doctor, Arizona couldn't help the overwhelming tears leave her eyes as she nodded, "I have nothing to keep me there…You are everything to me and this right here with you?" Looking around, she let out a content sigh, her lips curling into a smile as her cheeks popped out her signature dimples. "Is everything I will ever need"

Leaning down, The Doctor captured Arizona's lips in her own, letting her own feet flop outside her TARDIS, her left foot slipping together with Arizona's right as she let her hand fall to her side, taking Arizona's hand in her own, lacing their fingers together. Pulling away, The Doctor was shocked with how beautiful Arizona looked with the colours of outside shining on her skin, causing her to have a radiant glow, and in that moment, The Doctor knew that there was nothing more beautiful in this world, or any others they may visit. And then Arizona whispered something. Something so special, that it literally caused The Doctor's chest to heave like she had been punched by pure light, causing a radiant smile to form on her lips, her own eyes shining with unshed tears of happiness.

"…I love you"

_'I am the universe and you,_

_I am the universe and you'_


End file.
